El Fin De Todo: Leucemia
by DrakoCrepuscular
Summary: U-1146 se despide de AE3803 mientras su preciado mundo entra en cuenta regresiva para su final.


**Los personajes de "Hataraku Saibou" NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akane Shimizu.**

 _Los textos en cursiva son pensamientos ;v_

* * *

Eventualmente, todo tiene un final, U-1146 y todos los habitantes de aquel mundo lo sabían. Sin embargo, nadie se esperaba un final tan trágico y a la vez, tan cruel.

El aire gélido se propagaba por todo el cuerpo rápidamente, el corazón cada vez latía menos, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que se acabara.

U-1146 observaba a la célula a sus pies, su cuerpo yacía inerte en el suelo, era fácil saber su condición… había muerto. El albino seguía observándola en silencio, paralizado por la sorpresa y una tormenta de sensaciones que se arremolinaban en su núcleo.

– _E…Eritrocito…_

Un soplo de aire frío jugó con su blanca cabellera, llevándose su gorra machada de sangre de la misma manera que su uniforme.

–No… esto no es cierto – mientras más la miraba, más se negaba a creerlo. –, por favor, no…

Se arrodilló para tomarla entre sus brazos con mucha delicadeza. En aquel fino rostro, las pequeñas lágrimas que habían brotado de esos orbes ámbar se habían congelado.

–Despierta, por favor… ¡Eritrocito!

Su voz se perdía en la inmensidad del lugar, nadie escucharía sus lamentos ni su desesperación de salvar a la única célula que amaba.

–No me dejes… tú no… – cerró sus ojos con fuerza, intentando resistir el inmenso dolor en su interior. –, Todos se han ido, mis compañeros cayeron en batalla al igual que las otras células inmunitarias, incluso las plaquetas… no pude hacer nada por ellas.

Una lágrima se escapó de su ojo descubierto, abrazó el frío cuerpo de AE3803 y dejó fluir la tristeza que lo ahogaba. Como una burla, en sus pensamientos sólo podía recordar aquellos días felices, antes de la tragedia.

 _"¡Señor Leucocito!"_

 _"Sí… me he perdido otra vez"_

 _"!Discúlpeme! Señor Leucocito "_

 _"Me alegra haberlo conocido"_

–Maldición… ¡MALDICIÓN! No pude protegerte… ni a ti, ni a nadie cercano a mí.

ALERTA, ESTADO CRÍTICO

Una horda de leucocitos anormales deambulaba de un lado a otro. Las células sanguíneas habían sido aniquiladas casi en su totalidad. Las pocas que aún vivían se habían escondido esperando el final. De uno en uno, los órganos vitales dejaron de funcionar, provocando estragos en el resto del cuerpo.

1146 caminaba con el cuerpo de AE3803 en sus brazos, los mechones blancos cubrían su mirada mientras la fuerte ventisca revolvía sus cabellos. A su alrededor, los edificios se derrumbaban y la nieve comenzaba a cubrir el cuerpo por completo.

–Dije que estaría contigo hasta el final… ¿Aún es tarde para cumplir mi promesa, Eritrocito?

Con cada paso, las fuerzas de U-1146 iban en decadencia, la nieve se acumulaba en sus pies, haciendo que caminar se volviera más difícil. Sus párpados le pesaban, el frío recorría cada parte de su cuerpo.

–Ya no puedo más… – cayó de rodillas, sintiendo como la vida se le escapaba poco a poco. Miró nuevamente a su amada y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

–Al menos… puedo morir a tu lado…

Sus ojos se cerraron y por un breve instante el silencio reinó. Ya no había frío, dolor, angustia o desesperación, sólo una inmensa paz que hacía mucho no sentía.

–¡Señor Leucocito!

 _–¿Qué es esa voz?, ¿Alguien sigue con vida en este mundo?_

–¡Señor Leucocito!

– _Aguarda… esa voz… ¿Podría ser?_

U-1146 abrió los ojos rápidamente, el frío se había ido y tan solo quedaba la nieve. Inspeccionó sus alrededores incrédulo, todo aquel escenario apocalíptico había desaparecido, incluso el cielo resplandecía.

–¿Dónde…?

–¡Señor Leucocito!

Los ojos de U-1146 no daban crédito a lo que veían, era ella. AE3803 se encontraba frente a él tan sonriente como siempre, con una mano extendida para ayudarlo a levantarse.

–N…No pude ser… ¿Eres tú, Eritrocito? – sentía como las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus orbes color obsidiana.

–¡Sí! – sonrió ampliamente, con el rubor adornando su rostro.

El albino tomó la mano que ella le ofrecía y se levantó lentamente, después de ello la abrazó con la intención de no dejarla ir jamás. La chica le correspondió de igual manera, sintiéndose feliz de estar con él una vez más.

–No te vayas de mi lado, nunca más…

–No lo haré, señor leucocito…

–Oye, 1146

El glóbulo blanco observó en la dirección que le llamaban, sólo para toparse con sus compañeros leucocitos y a todas las células que había conocido en compañía de AE3803.

–Ustedes, también están aquí.

–Un hola no vendría mal, ¿sabes? – bromeó 4989.

–Chicos…

–Vamos – dijo la Eritrocito, tomando con fuerza su mano.

U-1146 asintió feliz, y de esa manera partieron a donde sus demás compañeros y amigos los esperaban.

Finalmente, el corazón dio su último latido.

* * *

Por si queda la duda, Sí, todos murieron :v gracias por leer! :)


End file.
